Fallen Angel
by Manami Nakaoki
Summary: Daisuke is an angel that fell from heaven. Satoshi finds him and Daisuke is happy to have a friend. Daisuke wants to stay on Earth but what happens when God himself wants him back.
1. Daisuke

Chapter 1: Daisuke

_A falling angel._

_He is dead,_

_And yet he reaches the ground,_

_Alive._

It was a sunny day. The birds were chirping. The air was clean. All was silent except….. CRASH!

"Ha ha ha ha ha! You can't catch me Krad!"

"Aarg! Get back here!" Krad yelled. Dark just jumped over the couch and threw a pillow, hard, on to Krad's face which instantly burst into feathers.

"Ugh…," Satoshi sighed as he covered his face with his pillow. The three friends had a sleepover at Krad's house. All night, Dark and Krad had a pillow fight as Satoshi tried to sleep. "WILL YOU SHUT UP!"

"…"

"…"

"Finally," Satoshi said as his head fell on to his pillow as he tried to sleep.

"What is this? The tenth time this has happened?"

"Nope. I think it was eleven." Satoshi almost cried. Never had he been in a pitiful moment as this.

"Ow!" Satoshi cried out as Dark jumped on him.

"Oops. Was that me? My bad," Dark said as he walked off of Satoshi.

"That's it! I'm going home!" Satoshi yelled. Krad and Dark just watched as he walked to the stairs. On the third step, Satoshi fell asleep and rolled all the way to the bottom still asleep.

"DIE!" Dark screamed as he threw, yet another, pillow at Krad's face.

* * *

"_Oh no! Hurry, catch him!" Feet ran to the edge of the endless white clouds they were on._

"_He's asleep! He can't fly back! Hurry it up!"_

_I'm rolling down….._

"_Almost there!"_

_I feel nothing under me anymore…._

"_Ah!" the person said as her fingers brushed at his clothes before he fell._

_I'm falling._

* * *

"No….stop it….heh heh Dark mumbled in his sleep. THUMP! "WHAT!" Dark yelled as he heard it. "Oh… Guess we fell asleep. Dark went down the stairs and saw Satoshi walking towards the door near the sound. 

"I'll go see what it is," he replied before he left.

'Geez, creepy boy must have woken up before. Oh well. I'll just tickle Krad,' Dark thought as he went back in to the room to bug Krad.

* * *

"Hello? Anyone out there?" Satoshi called. 'Hm?' he thought as he spotted white. "Hey! Are you okay?" Satoshi asked as he reached the person who had probably fallen from the roof. The person had bright red hair. He was dressed in a white shirt and white pants. He was barefoot and…..were those wings? 

The boy opened his eyes to expose beautiful ruby red eyes. "Who are you?"

* * *

"Kraddie! Kraddie! Wakey wakey! Someone fell!" Dark yelled in a sing-song tone while he jumped on Krad. 

"Get off me Dark….," Krad mumbled as he turned over and tried to get some sleep.

"But someone fell! And creepy boy went to check.'

"Then wake me when they come."

* * *

"Who are you?" the mumbled. 

"Satoshi."

"Where am I?"

"In front of Krad's house."

"Where's that?"

"Here."

"Oh….," the boy said as he fell back asleep.

'Hm….this guy is weird. What was he doing on Krad's roof and what are with these wings?' Satoshi thought as he inspected the boy's wings. He pulled them but they wouldn't come off and the boy was hugging his wings as if in pain. 'What the heck… are they real or what?' Satoshi thought as he carried the boy in to Krad's house.

"Who's that?" Dark asked as Satoshi walked inside Krad's house.

"Dunno."

"Did he fall?"

"Probably."

"Oh…. What are with those wings? Are they real?" Dark asked as walked down the Satoshi.

"I don't know. I tried to take them off but they wouldn't come off."

"Then they're real!" Dark chirped.

"Shhhhh! He's sleeping!" Satoshi whispered as he walked past Dark and put the boy on a fuzzy couch, afraid that if Krad woke up, another pillow fight would start in the room but not here where it was cold.

"Brrr. It's cold. Gonna go back," Dark said as he ran up the stairs to cuddle against Krad.

When Dark was gone, Satoshi got a blanket from the end of the couch and covered the boy with it. He brushed the boy's bangs out of his eyes as he woke up.

"Hello….," the boy muttered as he rubbed his eyes.

"Hi," Satoshi replied blankly.

"Where am I?"

"I already answered that."

"I know but I've never seen this place before. Can you take me back to Central Cloud?"

"Central Cloud? Where's that? And what is with those wings?"

"Ha ha ha. You're funny. In heaven of course, and I'm an angel."

"What? This is Earth. And angels don't exist."

"Yes they do. And Earth does explain a lot of things…..," the boy said happily. "So….. I guess the dream was true…."

"Dream? What dream?"

"My dream. I was falling. But I thought I was dead."

"Dead? Aren't you already dead when you're an angel, although I still don't believe you're an angel."

"Yes. We're dead when we go to heaven but I guess we die again because I did."

"Okay….," 'This guy is weird,' Satoshi thought.

"I wonder if I have to go back…… May be I can stay here?" he asked hopefully to Satoshi.

"Why? Don't you like heaven? I heard that it was paradise."

"I like it…..but no one wants to play with me. And I heard someone talking once. They said I was half human. I tried to listen to more but I fell and they caught me. Heh heh heh. I'm really clumsy," the boy said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh. What's your name?"

"Daisuke."

* * *

Snore….snore…… SNORT SNORT snore….. 

"UGH! DARK GET OFF OF ME!" Krad yelled at the top of his lungs. Dark, had obviously, slept on top of Krad. He was also snoring in Krad's ear and his drool was falling to Krad's face.

"G'mornin Krad….," Dark mumbled before he nuzzled Krad's neck. "You're so soft…," he mumbled before he fell asleep. Krad just walked away while blushing madly.

'Wonder where Sato is…..'

* * *

Manami Nakaoki: I want to thank **Dark Mousy 0** for the poem at the top. She that poem or something similar. I can't remember….. and I would really appreciate it if she UPDATED. 


	2. School

Chapter 2: School

Everything was explained to Daisuke and now that he was living on Earth with Satoshi, Krad decided that Daisuke should go to school.

"Hiwatari-kun?"

"Yes?"

"What do you do in school?"

"Learn."

"Okay."

".…"

"Hiwatari-kun?"

"Yes?"

"What do you learn?"

"Math and science and stuff."

"Okay."

"…."

"Hiwatari-kun?"

"Yes?"

"What are math and science and stuff?"

"You'll see in school."

"Okay."

"…"

"Hiwatari-kun?"

"Yes?"

"What will I see?"

This time, Satoshi didn't answer. He just fell over and off of his seat. 'Was this boy really alive before!' he asked himself as he got up, dusted himself, and acted as if nothing had happened. "We're here," the blue haired blunette said as he spotted the school. Daisuke and Satoshi walked out of the train into school.

* * *

"Ah! So you must be the new student!" a thin women with black-rimmed glasses exclaimed. Her dark brown hair was tied into a tight bun. Her wrinkles made her look like her face were a mask and her long thin fingers had sharp nails. Her nose was small and her lips looked crispier than before with the old orange colored lipstick. Did I mention that she smelled like fish? 

'A……witch?' Daisuke and Satoshi thought.

"Let's see….. where should I put you? Hmm…..hm…….ah! Room 2-B! Nope. Here! Room 2-A! Nope. Hm…Let's see……"

_4 hours later….._ "Here? No. Here? No. Ah! Room 2-D! Nope. Ah! I know! Room 2-B! Here! You have the same schedule as Mr. Hiwatari! Bye now!"

Daisuke and Satoshi didn't even hear that as they ran out of the room. "She's weird….," Daisuke said.

"Must be new. Never seen her around before."

"Oh."

_Lunch….._"You guys…..ARE SO LUCKY!" Dark yelled through the rooftop. Ever since they had become "friends", they had all eaten at the rooftop together and since Daisuke was their friend, why not let him stay? "You missed the whole four BORING periods 'cause of that stupid new lady! WAAAAH! I'm so jealous!"

"Be jealous somewhere else," Krad said calmly as he closed his lunch box which used to contain lunch that Dark had finished.

"Awww! Krad! You make me feel so much better!" Dark exclaimed as he ran up to him. Krad's eyes almost fell out of his eye sockets when they fell due to the crash Dark had caused when he ran up to hug Krad. Good thing Daisuke and Satoshi grabbed on to Dark's legs. "Krad! I knew you wouldn't let me die! Awww!" Dark crooned as he rubbed his head on Dark's chest.

"You wish….," Krad said as a vein popped out of his head (A/N: You know, those marks that look like plus signs when anime characters are mad?).

_When they got Dark and Krad up….._"Ow…..Be careful next time!"

"It's not our fault Dark that a bird had to carry a rock!"

"And drop it "there"!"

_While they were getting Dark up…….._

"_Hey look Kraddie! A birdie!"_

"_Don't care."_

"_Why's it carrying a big, big rock?"_

"_Dunno. It's falling." Crash! The rock had fallen and hit "that" place since Dark's legs were spread so that Satoshi and Daisuke could pull him up. Bounce bounce bounce…… Dark's eyes had fallen out of his sockets and had fallen to the ground. Someone just pulled Krad's hair._

_End while they were trying to get Dark and Krad up………._

"Sob sob sob!" (A/N: Dark looked like this ToT).

"Shut up. Be happy that you got hurt and not someone else."

"What did you say creepy boy! Krad!"

"Save me….," Krad whimpered as he tried to crawl away but ended up with Dark dragging him back with his feet. Wonder if the teachers will notice those scratch marks…..

"Make me feel better!" Dark said as he hugged on to Krad. Tightly.

"Can't…. breathe…...," Krad said before he fell limp with x's as eyes and bubbles coming from his mouth.

"Krad?"

_Later still at lunch……._ "Hey, Dai?"

"Yeah, Dark?"

"How come your wings are gone?"

"They're not. They're just folded against my back. See?" Daisuke said as he flapped his wings a little inside his shirt.

"Oh. Looks like a heart or somethin' that's beating really hard."

"…" (This end sucks, huh?)

* * *

Manami Nakaoki: I want to thank **sun light rose** for telling me something. I didn't realize it before but she's right. I guess this is kinda like Wish from Clamp. Did you guys read Legal Drug? If not, you should. It's really good and it's shonenai. (It's made by CLAMP. I'm a huge CLAMP fan). 


	3. No School Today, Pleeeeeeeeeeease?

Chapter 3: No School Today, Pleeeeeeeeeeease?

It was a dark night. Satoshi was asleep and Daisuke was on the roof. His eyes were

closed and he seemed unaware of the surrounding as he thought. He was thinking

and before he knew it, he was asleep.

* * *

Satoshi woke up to the light that went through the blinds and because he always 

wakes up at this time. He rubbed his eyes and was going to wake Daisuke up (I have a

friend named Daisuke…….. he lives in Texas……) but when he reached to feel him

(they sleep on the same bed because none of them wanted to sleep on the futons), he

wasn't there.

'Daisuke!' Satoshi put on his shirt and ran outside (In the dvd, he doesn't sleep

with his shirt on. Why? Anyways………). "Daiuske! Daisuke!"

* * *

Daisuke woke up hearing the sound of his name. "Hm? Oh!" Daisuke said now 

fully awake.

"Daisuke! Where were you!" (O.o he sounds like a mom. I guess Daisuke does

that…..) Satoshi asked worriedly.

"Um just sleeping…. It's okay. I'm not hurt or anything."

"And how was I supposed to know that when I woke up!"

"Ah, sorry," Daisuke said while looking away blushing (O.o why?).

"…. It's okay. Sorry. I was just worried…," Now Sato-kun looked away blushing!

"Hiwatari-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Can we go to that museme part?"

"Heh, don't you meant AmusemeNT parK?"

"Ah, ya."

"What about school?"

"Oh, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!" Daisuke asked with puppy dog eyes.

"F-Fine," Satoshi said while looking away AGAIN.

"Yay! Hurry up! I can't wait!" Daisuke said happily.

"K."

* * *

-At the amusement park….- 

"Wow! It's so big!" Daisuke said.

"Yea…………."

"(Gasp) What's that!" Daisuke asked.

"A roller coaster."

"Looks fun. Can we ride it, oh pretty please!"

Satoshi gulped, "No."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease? You're not scared, are you?" teased Daisuke.

"W-What! Why would I be! L-Let's go!" Satoshi stuttered as he grabbed Daisuke's

arm and practically dragged him to the line.

When they reached the front, all Satoshi could think of was, 'Why did I say that!

Arg! Stupid, stupid Satoshi!' before he coincidently got in the FRONT.

"Yay! I can't wa--." Daisuke didn't even finish his statement as the roller coaster

charged forward into circles, twists, turns, upside downs, it was CRAZY!

-End of the roller coaster-

As soon as it was over, Satoshi ran to the nearest trash can, all of his breakfast

coming out which wasn't much until Daisuke stuffed his mouth.

"Wow! That was soooooooo much fun! Right Hiwatari-kun? Hiwatari-kun?"

"Blaaaaaaagh!"

"…."

-Back at school-

"Gods, where are they!" Dark screamed in frustration as he headed off to lunch with Krad.

"Absent."

"I know that!"

"Then why ask?"

"…"

"…"

"I hate you."

"I know you love me."


End file.
